User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battle - Looking Back (Season 4)/Final Words
Fights. Winners. Whatever, go. Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|Goliath Silver the Hedgehog.png|Silver the Hedgehog Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit Erza Anime S2-0.png|Erza Scarlet Esdeath.png|Esdeath Hannibal Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecter Lex Luthor.PNG|Lex Luthor Ruby rose.png|Ruby Rose Doc doom.png|Doctor Doom Lord Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader Favourite S4 fight? New York's Monstrous Heroes - Jake Long vs. Goliath The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend - Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog It's Been Rough - Eden vs. Dark Pit Beneath The Suit - Boba Fett vs. Erza Scarlet Of Fire And Ice - Esdeath vs. Cinder Do You Dream Much, Kira? - Light Yagami vs. Hannibal Lecter Technology: Good or Evil? - Raiden vs. Lex Luthor Action Laced In Red - Eden vs. Ruby Rose Only One Leader To Rule Them All - Bowser vs. Doctor Doom The Dreaded Suits - Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis Favourite winner? Goliath Silver the Hedgehog Dark Pit Erza Scarlet Esdeath Hannibal Lecter Lex Luthor Ruby Rose Doctor Doom Darth Vader Favourite loser? Jake Long Vert Eden Boba Fett Cinder Light Yagami Raiden Bowser Emperor Harlis Favourite death this season? Jake Long (Struck behind left ear in dragon form/Slashed twice across chest) Vert (Exhausted of energy/Stabbed by her own Drill Rod) Eden - 1st time (Repeatedly cut by Silver Blades) Boba Fett (Struck by Fairy Piercing Sword) Cinder (Life spared/Became Esdeath's war asset) Light Yagami (Forced to cut open own stomach and remove own organs under instruction of the Death Note/Body incinerated/Cannibalised) Raiden (Incapacitated by Lex’s EMP/Fuel depleted/Blown apart by satellite energy beam/Head crushed) Eden - 2nd time (Shot through chest with Crescent Rose/Life Force nearly depleted/Life spared/Teamed up to save the day with opponent) Bowser (Burned in lava/Turned into Dry Bowser/Blasted apart/Trapped in lava underneath rubble) Emperor Harlis (Generator ruptured/Trapped in lava underneath rubble) Weren't there other fights? What happened to them? Not happening. A couple have been sent to friends I trust who I know will write them well and with care. The rest are just for the first who claims it. First come first served in that regard. What about collabs/using your characters in fights? These can still happen and, in the case of collabs, probably are the only things that might still have my name put on them, even as a shared effort, but I just simply won't be physically involved unless needed due to any technical issues that may arise. Consider it a somewhat "gone until necessary" effect. I'll still be available for consulting and any potential help needed, assuming you have the means to contact me with any questions you may have. See the below section for how to do so, albeit it's not a guaranteed process. The following is the list of collabs that, at the time of writing this, still left on the balance as far as adding things go. For the collaborators listed, feel free to do whatever bit you wish to do at the moment and let me know when you want me to drop anything down: *Eden vs. Cyris - ArachnoGia *Eden vs. Pit - PuasLuisZX *Eden vs. Pyrrha Nikos - WarpyNeko930 *Eden vs. Lucas - MastaChief2003 *Eden vs. Steven Universe - MastaChief2003 and SaikouTouhou (At the time of writing there may still be one fight left open – one of which that can be adopted if one wishes to. Simple usage of characters I have created and shown here can be used, provided you drop me a message for it. If you wish to go about research without my input if you feel confident that you can draw conclusions up this way, specify if this is the case.) Why are you not writing any more Death Battles, again?/Will you stay on the wiki? Short answer: I don't want to, and no. If I want to come back to the position I have been in for the past year or so, I will. Long answer: ' I want to start this by saying I have actually enjoyed my time here at the beginning up until this little descent of the wiki as far as the community goes, and really I feel that I have done a lot of writing in my time here. I am aware of what's being left behind, but overall after a year and a bit of being here, I think me departing was going to be inevitable. As for why I wanted to leave proper, let me give you every answer I have that you might want to hear (though it's a doubt) so that all bases and reasons I feel that have contributed to this decision are covered: *I have thousands of edits on the wiki and have spent a lot of combined hours on my fights. Even if such a thing in terms of the latter case can't be shown in terms of stats or writing display/quality, I've completed four season's worth of battles written in a wide range of styles and ways. I've done most of the matchups I could think of off the top of my head that haven't already been done by others (or recently, sent to others I trust, or the community). I have seen most of the new content for this place come and go. At this point I've mostly run out of things to do here that's not just the same old same old. Collabs with me are a talking point of this, but as I've addressed in the above section, those are the only things I'll likely pay attention to nowadays, and even then it's not likely I'm going to physically put any content down myself unless the other collaborators have no means of doing so. I've seen cases of this and would know that not every collaborator in my collabs list is as technologically able to add pages and the like. Sometimes hardware and software limitations do that and there's not much that can be done about it, but that's really one of the only exceptions to this. *Research and writing the fights is kind of a drag. Normally I do so with keen interest and take notes of all the little tidbits that may help in deciding a potential verdict, no matter how distant or close. However, life tends to get in the way and these days many of the people I talk to for advice or encouragement on this are either busy, not available, or have just lost interest in the wiki or the series itself. Death Battles aren't fun to constantly churn out like a machine and doing it nowadays is not something I want to do. *I take interest in other things over time and will continue to do so as my interest for current things, such as this wiki and Death Battle in general, fade. I don't know anyone that can stay within just one fandom/group or just one source of creative writing (as many users I know of can attest - the trends of storybooks from users here are pretty much a breakout to that). There are plenty of other things that I want to try besides fight-writing. I've been doing other things long before I became a user here and I'm going to continue doing what I've always done. I like doing a lot of different things because it opens the door to more unique and extensive possibilities, whether they be on my own, with people from here, or new people entirely. *The community is toxic. Further, it’s probably one of the worst ones I’ve ever seen, if not the worst. A highly generalized pair of statements that unfortunately holds true enough in my eyes for me to list here. Whether it's in the series itself or outside of it (Youtube, Screwattack, Wikia, etc.), it's very troublesome, and epitomises the very worst in what a community can get away with. I’ve seen plenty that point to this conclusion, and it’s not even made to look subtle. Nowadays it's harder to find any match-ups or the like without people using lopsided fights just to ruin things for others or people that aren't dicks or trying way too hard to be the next Leafy Edgy-McMemelord, with only a miniscule amount of the community actually being able to catch themselves if they kicked a hornet’s nest and show willingness to make up for mistakes. Doesn’t justify what happens, but shows responsibility, which is frighteningly lacking on this wiki. Unsurprisingly, it's not something I want to be a part of or associate myself with. I aimed to try and make this wiki a more pleasant experience for future newcomers, but I suppose my leaving is essentially me giving up on that prospect. *Before I can write for others I want to make sure I can write for myself. I don't do what I did on this wiki to be popular, to be recognised, to be 150% factually correct with uber-long numbers and statistics or whatever (if I did, then I would have chosen science as my career choice). I did it because I enjoyed it. I enjoyed researching and writing these fights. I'm not going to write anything or do any otherwise immoral actions or decisions for the sake of people asking me to do so or to pander to the majority. If I didn’t want to do it at that moment then people asking me to do would only worsen the problem, not make it better. When there is a collab that someone wants to do with me (in which case contact me on Skype or drop me a message on my message wall. Preferably the former, though I'd hope to at least trust you enough to add you with that regard), or if I feel like updating whatever remaining content I have left that would benefit from the odd update here and there, I'll drop by and change it assuming no-one else does so on my behalf. But until then I'll be doing other stuff and leaving this place behind for the most part. Though this may just be the cynical pessimist in me, but I don't think putting in the effort to put all of this down in front of people will change much, if anything at all. It'd probably be swept to the side and forgotten or chastised senselessly. If nothing else, I put this down to at least joss any and all false assumptions there may be and to stop people from spreading incorrect information in regards to this subject and how I feel. Due to the situation, I feel this needs to be mentioned as well: I would appreciate it if, on the off-chance I do add you on Skype, that you remain respectful on this subject, assuming you bring it up. I know this is a recent decision on mine, but it's a decision nonetheless and I want to distance myself out to other things, and I won't bring myself back here unless there's any odd edits to my stuff that I need to do or the like. Collabs on here with me even after my departure can be negotiated, within reason. Pestering me about this subject only serves to annoy me, nothing more. I know a few of you know me because of the fights I've written or what I've done for the wiki in my time here, and probably couldn't give a rat's ass about anything else I do or what I go through on or off the wiki. While that does hurt me a little on the inside, I can at least understand why you may think that, that's just how life is. But being painfully reminded of the bad points from here constantly will not change anything. '(Bolded this because I feel this is the most important part) So I kindly ask, for anyone that reads this, to just accept the circumstances I've set for myself without fuss. If you disagree with me on points, that's fine, I don't have any issue with that and really it's not going to need to be my concern given that this place is no longer my focus. But writing comments regarding it and how I'm "wrong" is just going to waste time on both ends and, at the end of the day, it's not going to change my mind or force my hand into saying anything different. You just focus on what you're doing, and I'll do the same with what I'm doing. I don’t need to care anymore, frankly. It’s no longer my issue. Cheerio. Category:Blog posts